mmechafandomcom-20200215-history
Mecha and Monsters from Daikengo
The following is a list of the many mecha and monsters that originated in the 1978 anime Cosmic Devil Daikengo. Daikengo A giant robot from planet Emperius piloted by Prince Ryger and swordswoman Cleo to save the Galactic Order from the Magellan Empire. Stats *'Height': 120 meters *'Weight': 800 tons *'Power Source': Photon Energy/Devil's Star *'Weapons': **Giant Spinning Cross Swords: A pair of giant rapiers stored in the legs. Capable of combining at the hilt and can be enhanced with fire to do more damage. **Daiken Space Torpedoes: A pair of shark-like torpedoes launched from the abdomen. **Daiken Cutter: Crescent Blades fired from the slots in the feet. **Daiken Chuck: Nunchucks connected by an energy chain. **Daiken Fire: A flamethrower from the devil mouth. Similar flames have been fired from the back and foot jets. **Space Punch: Launching its fists like rockets and returning. **Cosmic Ray: A green energy ray from the forehead. **Daiken Shield: A pair of shoulder shields that combine into one and can be used as a boomerang. Components *'Combat Ship': Armed with side of cockpit missiles and green lasers under cockpit. *'Daiken Buggy': Armed with four missile launchers each side of cockpit. *'Daiken Caterpillar': Armed with a missile launcher on each side and a laser from twin satellite dishes. Daiken Base Daikengo's alternative mode for long distance travel. Powers include flight faster than light, swimming, a yellow force field to prevent detection from radar, missiles from the top, and a laser cannon on each side. Magellan Empire A fiendish invasion force from planet Magellan in Hell's Nebula lead by Emperor Magellan. Magellan Military *'Roboleon': Powers include a cutlass, a magnetic remote in left arm, and a machine activation laser in left index finger. *'Magellan Fighter': Powers include flight and eye laser. Roboleon uses a custom non-skeletal variant that doubles as an escape pod. *'Asteroid Station': Appears in episode 4. Powers include flight, homing missiles from the craters, and a green force field. *'Magellan Combat Ship': Appears in episode 7. Powers include flight, underside missiles, and Magellan Fighter storage. *'Guardian Robot Owl': Appears in episode 19. Only known power is eye lasers. *'Guardian Robot Flowers': Appear in episode 19. Only known power is motion sensitive lasers. *'Magellan Mothership': Appears in episodes 25 and 26. Powers include flight and four lasers from the bow. *'Emperor Magellan': Powers include flight, space adaption, controlling the Hell Nebula, and a rainbow field that disrupts electronics. Magellan Beasts Also referred to as skeleton mecha and mechanical beasts throughout the series. *'Tyranosaurer': Appears in episodes 1 and 20. Powers include eye lasers and rockets, burrowing, a whip tail, and turning its hands into sickles. *'Stegosaurer': Appears in episode 2, 20, and 22. Powers include burrowing, flight, a mouth flamethrower, a spiked tail, and launchable back fins. *'Bone Bird': Appears in episodes 4 and 20. Powers include burrowing, an extendable tail that fires missiles, eye energy blast, launchable ribs, and head detachment. *'Maunto': Appears in episode 6. Powers include burrowing, flight, a flamethrower trunk that can divide into segments, launchable tusks, and eye lasers. *'Unnamed Mecha Spider': Appears in episode 7. Powers include burrowing, eye energy blasts, spear legs, twin laser guns behind the head, and a high body temperature. Has no official name. *'Kotsucobra': Appears in episode 8. Powers include burrowing, sharp fangs, mouth fire balls that turn into tentacles for throwing, underside missiles, launchable body spikes, head detachment, and blue eye lasers. *'Unnamed Mecha Fish': Appears in episode 9. Powers include flight, three missile launchers in the nose, restraining ribs, and eye lasers. Has no official name. *'Minibon': Appears in episode 10. Powers include a statue disguise, flight, two needle missile launchers in each wing, a pair of pelvis flamethrowers, and encasing the body in flames. *'Gataibo': Appears in episode 11. Powers include burrowing, scythe arms that create more scythes for restraining, leg spikes, and regeneration. *'Rigoder': Appears in episodes 12 and 20. Powers include burrowing, sharp mandibles that spew webs, spiked rotors in the back, blue eye lasers, extendable antennae for restraining, and abdomen energy blasts. *'Spal': Appears in episode 13. Powers include flames from two shoulder vents, enhanced sight and hearing, flight, finger machine guns, yellow eye lasers, and hand energy blasts. *'Ganira': Appears in episode 13. Powers include burrowing, eye lasers, crab claws that form purple energy bolts, sticky mouth foam, flight, and launching legs like spiked missiles. *'Robadan': Appears in episode 14. Powers include swimming, flight, launchable nose drills that fire lasers, reforming, and an electric bite. *'Doragens': Appears in episode 15. Appear in episode 15. Powers include burrowing, monkira disguising, and palm lasers. *'Kostuspider': Appears in episode 16. Powers include flight, spear legs, and four spinneret fighters that emit web trails. *'Unnamed Mecha Rhino': Appears in episode 17. Powers include body separation, flight, a nasal horn, and shoulder missiles. Has no official name. *'Wanibonder': Appears in episode 19. Powers include flight, a mouth cannon, and sharp teeth. *'Scorpion': Appears in episode 20. Powers include eye and tail lasers, pincer claws, and can siphon Devil Star energy via the tail. *'Bat Bone': Appears in episode 21. Powers include flight capable of causing sonic booms, eye energy bolts, and clawed hands and feet. *'Zameezu': Appears in episode 23. Powers include flight, missile teeth, and an underside laser. *'Star Satan': Appears in episode 24. Powers include dividing into meteors, flight, green eye lasers, and mouth flames. *'Won Tiger': Appears in episode 26. Powers include fangs and claws. Miscellaneous *'Bryman': Powers include a bow with explosive arrows, a pair of retractable swords in the legs, a horse-like space bike armed with a pair of laser guns named Thoroughbred, and a bladed boomerang on the forehead. *'Mimisoran': Appear in episode 13. Powers include instant regeneration from non-fire based attacks and constriction. *'Roscarl': Appears in episode 14. Powers include a sword in the right leg and high jumping. *'Computer Ghost': Appears in episode 18. Powers include invisibility, fire growth, and a body made of electromagnetic waves.